marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
N'Jadaka's Symbiote (Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda) (Earth-616)
; Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda | Relatives = Changamire (former host); Emperor N'Jadaka (former host); Erik Killmonger (current host; revived) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda Prime, Earth, Sol, Milky Way; formerly Birnin T'Challa, Bast, Benhazin System | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = The symbiote can grant its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, tentacles, and a prehensile tongue which are really part of its body. | Citizenship = Klyntar | Citizenship2 = Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warlord | Education = | Origin = Klyntar; Sole surviving member of a colony wiped out by the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda | PlaceOfBirth = Matrix of Mamadou | Creators = Ta-Nehisi Coates; Daniel Acuña | First = Black Panther Vol 7 2 | HistoryText = At some point, the Klyntar established a colony in the Matrix of Mamadou; coming into conflict with the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda as it spread across that galaxy. Thought to have been wiped out, a single symbiote survived and bided its time. When N'Jadaka, the greatest warrior in the Empire, was betrayed and sent into an ambush, the symbiote bonded to him and gave him the power to slaughter the Between that were trying to kill him. N'Jadaka and his symbiote returned to the Empire's throneworld, Bast, and committed regicide; usurping the throne and becoming the new emperor. For several years, N'Jadaka wore his symbiote as a uniform and regalia; though its true purpose was to serve as an instrument of vengeance against the Gods of Wakanda, whom he felt had betrayed him. N'Jadaka used the symbiote to mortally wound Bast and drained much of her divine power into himself, usurping her place as the Panther deity. After Emperor N'Jadaka's death, the symbiote imprinted his personality and memories into itself - enabling him to live on. Stowing away on T'Challa's ship, it began plotting to take revenge by conquering the Wakanda Prime of Earth. To this end, it took the anti-monarchical Changamire as its host and recruited the revolutionaries Zenzi and Tetu. While the army of the empire attacked Wakanda, they retrieved the coffin of Erik Killmonger, and went to the Altar of Resurrection. However, they were then attacked by T'Challa and his friends, but the symbiote bonded to the corpse, which was resurrected by N'Jadaka's followers - allowing the soul of its host to possess Killmonger. However, the symbiote - controlled by N'Jadaka - and the resurrected Killmonger did not see eye-to-eye, with it mocking him for thinking he could control it and threatening to return him to death if he refused to comply. | Personality = After bonding to Emperor N'Jadaka, the symbiote was seemingly completely loyal to him; to the extent that when he was killed it had imprinted his consciousness into itself so that, despite the death of his former host, his tyrannical spirit lived on through it. | Powers = Symbiote Biology: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting * Divine-Slaying Panther God: After draining Bast of her powers, the symbiote absorbed them into itself. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Heat * Sonics | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The symbiote can create fangs, claws, and tendrils out of its constituent matter, which it can use as weapons. | Notes = * When Knull was freed from Klyntar, this symbiote was not shown to be affected by him. | Trivia = * The symbiote, when bonded to a host, initially looked like Erik Killmonger's Panther Suit from Earth-199999. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}